


Haikyuu!! One-Shot

by Minecraftlover120



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minecraftlover120/pseuds/Minecraftlover120
Summary: Hi! This is a Haikyuu!! One-shot (BxB)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Asanoya

Every Friday, after a month of dating, they would do a movie night at one of their houses, and tonight is Asahi turn. "Alright, everybody good, practice today!" Everyone goes to the locker room, change, and left. 

Asahi was waiting for Noya to finish changing."You ready, Asahi!" Noya said with excitement. Asahi smiles and nods as they were walking Noya grabs his hands and laces them together causing, Asahi to blush.

They continued to walk as Noya talks about something weird that happened in his class, and Asahi smiles as his boyfriend talks. They soon arrived at his house, and Noya asks if he can use the shower. Asahi said that he can use it.

Noya goes upstairs, and Asahi goes into the kitchen to get the snacks ready for the movie. Noya gets out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist, walking towards Asahi room. 

He puts on his shorts, and as he was about to put on his shirt, he gets an idea. He wants to see Asahi reaction to him wearing one of his shirts. He goes to his boyfriend's closet, grabs a blue shirt, and put it on. 

The shirt goes all the way to his knees. He grabs the shirt and smells it. "It smells like him..." Noya thought as he continued to smell it. Asahi is still downstairs, wondering what's taking his boyfriend long. He grabs the snack and begins to walk upstairs.

Asahi opens the door to his room about to call for his boyfriend but stops. He sees Noya in his shirt and smelling it. Noya froze as soon as he hears the door opens. 

He turns around to face Asahi, and it's clear as day that both of them are blushing. "Um...Suprise?" Noya said in embarrassment. Asahi is still standing there trying to process that his boyfriend is in his shirt. 

"I-I should change," Noya said as he about to walk out, but strong arms wrap around his waist, stopping him. He then feels a face in his neck, "Don't I like it..." Asahi said while tightening his grip.

Noya blush, not because of his boyfriend's arms around him, but Asahi breath hitting his neck. They stay like that, then Asahi started to leave little kisses on Noya's neck.

Noya turn's a little redder and started to giggle. Asahi smiles and places one last kiss on Noya neck. He then picks up Noya and carries him to his bed. He tells Noya to put on the movie while he gets the snack on the TV stand.

As the movie played Noya, and Asahi started to cuddle. Noya grabs Asahi hand and laces them together again. After the movie was over, Asahi put on the radio and "Electric Love" came on.

He started to sing softly into his lover's ear. "Candy, he's sweet like candy in my veins," He pulls Noya closer."Baby, I'm dying for another taste." Noya blushes and looks at Asahi. He sees Asahi eyes are filled with love.

Noya leans his face in towards Asahi, and Asahi also towards Noya. Their lips meet into a soft kiss, with Asahi tightening his grip on Noya waist and Noya running his hands through his lover's hair.

They stay like that for a few more seconds, and as they pull away Asahi says" You always taste like candy..."


	2. Heather (Kuroken)

It was another day at Nekoma high school. It's the 3rd of December Kenma was playing on his phone, like always, and talking to his childhood friend, Kuroo. 

As they were talking, Kenma started feeling a bit chilly he started shivering Kuroo sees this and gives Kenma his sweater. "Thanks," Kenma said as he starts putting on the sweater

"No problem," Kuroo said as he looks at Kenma and notices that it was a bit big on him. "It looks better on you than it did me," Kuroo said with a chuckle. Kenma blushes at the comment from Kuroo hearing this from your lifetime crush, you'll do the same. 

'Maybe he feels the same?' Kenma thought, but all his hope came crashing down as soon as she walked down the hall. When he looks at Kuroo, he saw that his eyes were on her the whole time. It was like he was mesmerized.

'Maybe not,' Kenma thought as he felt his chest tightens. At the end of the day, Kenma gives Kuroo his sweater back.

When Kenma arrives home, he goes to the bathroom and looks at himself through the mirror ", What was I thinking!" Kenma said to himself. "Why would he ever kiss me," as tears rolled down his face "I'm, not even half as pretty," 

The next day when Kenma gets to school and sees her wearing Kuroo, sweater 'When did she get his sweater?' Kenma thought as he walks inside the building. 

In practice, Kenma asked Kuroo why she has his sweater. " It's just polyester," was all Kuroo said. 'But you like her better,' Kenma thought as Kuroo walks away, ' Wish I were Heather'.

After practice, Kenma goes to the school gate to walk with Kuroo but sees her holding hands with him. Kuroo puts his arm around her shoulder, and Kenma felt his heart getting colder. 

The next day in school Kenma, sees her walking down the hallway, and thinks 'How could I hate her?' Kenma sees Kuroo smiling ' She's such an angel, but I wish she would disappear.'

In practice during the break, she came by Kuroo was mesmerized yet again. Kenma sees this and couldn't hold it in anymore. All you can see is Kenma silently crying. 

Yaku sees Kenma just standing there, trembling. He walks towards him to see what's wrong. When he got closer, he sees Kenma tears and look's at what he's seeing. Kuroo was kissing her.

Yaku grabbed Kenma arm and took him to the storage room. He hugs Kenma and saying it was going to be okay. That's when Kenma finally broke. All you could hear is Kenma sobbing, saying he wishes he was her.

After Kenma calmed down, he tells Yaku that he's been in love with Kuroo since they were kids. " Why would he ever kiss me," Kenma said with a sad chuckle, "I'm not even half as pretty," Kenma let go's of the hug to look at Kuroo and see that she, wearing his sweater. "It's just polyester," Kenma whisper " But you like her better," 

As he looks at Kuroo, he sees that he looks euphoric with her. As he keeps looking one, last tear falls,

"I wish I were..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! you can make a request of a ship if you like


End file.
